Fade Away (DaeJae Version)
by WhielDaejae
Summary: DaeJae - DaeMin - BangHim - JongLo #kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit? dengan bonus kebingungan ini? semuanya semakin buruk saat aku memvonis diriku memiliki penyakit 'jantung'. *Yoo YoungJae #akulah yang akan menghapus kebingunganmu dan membuat penyakit jantungmu makin akut. * Jung Daehyun #Mianhae Youngjae, geurigeo... Gomawo Daehyun ssi * MinJae
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong.. ^^ kemaren udah sempet update tapi banyak kesalahan fatal yang ngebuat para pembaca langsung sakit mata. *ada saksinya koq, **JoKeMAto DaeJae **heee mianhae chingu ^^

...

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Away<em> Chapter 1<em>**

**Fantasy - Family - Drama **

**Main Cast "DAEJAE"**

**Other "MinDAe - BangHim - JongLo**

**by : Whiell Daejae**

**-.^**

* * *

><p><strong>...#YOUNGJAE POV...<strong>

Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup mampu, entah kenapa aku tak merasa senang dengan kehidupan ku yang terlahir dari keluarga yang bisa di bilang cukup ini .

Karna kebanyakan yang ingin berteman dengan kami adalah mereka yang memandang status keluarga kami, selain itu teman yang kami miliki adalah keluarga dari kalangan yang sama dengan kami. Itu benar-benar membosankan, dan kata kami yang aku maksud adalah aku dan kakak perempuan ku yang lahir lima menit sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini.

Ia berbeda jauh denganku yang sangat pendiam dan cenderung penyendiri bahkan banyak yang mengataiku sombong jika aku bertemu teman lama, sebenarnya itu bukan kemauanku, tapi mau gimana lagi , aku termasuk buruk dalam mengingat seseorang. aku ynag pendiam jelas memiliki teman yang sedikit, malah bisa di anggap aku hanya memiliki satu teman selain kakak ku.

Kakak perempuan ku bernama minjae , ia berkepribadian baik, sangat baik.

Jika aku bukan adiknya , mungkin aku sudah mengajaknya berkencan.

dia benar-benar wanita idaman semua laki-laki.

Bahkan sangat terlihat orang tua ku lebih menyayangi kakakku di bandingkan menyayangiku.

Itu tak masalah bagiku, asalkan minjae masih menyayangiku setulus hati.

Teman-teman kakakku juga banyak,,

tentu saja tak seperti ku.

Banyak pria yang menyukai kakak ku , tapi entah kenapa ia tak memilih satupun dari mereka.

Dan karna kakak ku yang cukup popular di sekolah,aku juga ikut popular di sana.

memang kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap ku adalah bayangan dari kakakku.

Saat pertama kali aku mendengar kata itu tentu saja hatiku sakit,

Ya.. walaupun aku pria , tapi kurasa aku terlalu peka untuk menjadi pria acuh.

kakakku yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menegur anak yang berkata demikian.

Entah dia mendengar dari siapa aku juga tak begitu tahu.

Saat hatiku sakit aku lebih memilih bungkam.

Hari ini kakakku pulang dari tempat wisata ia baru saja berkunjung dari tempat omma .

tepatnya di puncak.

Aku tidak ikut kesana karna aku harus mengulang ujian kemarin,

yah,, aku jatuh sakit beberapa hari lalu.

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa sakit dan tak bisa apapun.

Menenggak air saja sangat sulit untuk ku, untung saja itu tak berlangsung lama.

Minjae pergi dengan pelayan pribadi kami yang bernama eunji ,

Eunji,.. nama itu lah yang kerap kali aku dengar dari tidur kakak ku,

mereka begitu dekat. walaupun eunji hanya sebatas pelayan kami.

Terkadang aku juga iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Mereka sangat mirip baik , dari wajah maupun kepribadian mereka.

mungkin jika orang melihat kami bertiga berjalan bersama orang lain akan menganggap Minjae dan Eunji yang kembar.. dan aku akan terlihat seperti pelayan mereka.

Ya.. seperti yang kalian fikikan,

youngjae dan minjae .

kami kembar, bukankah sediki aneh saat kembaran mu berbeda gender? Mungkin Itu sebabnya aku kerap kali di anggap pelayan mereka.

Hahhhh aku tak ambil pusing akan hall itu

-Mereka…

kemiripan wajah Eunji dan minjae hanya berbeda di tahi lalat yang ada di bawah mata kiri kakakku.

Eunji tak memiliki tahi lalat di bawah matanya, aku sendiri memiliki tanda tersebut di bawah mata kanan.

Eunji bekerja di rumah kami sudah dua tahun terakhir, ia tak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya walaupun semua biaya akan di tanggung oleh orang tua kami.

Ia selalu berkata _'lebih senang saat kakaku yang mengajarinya ketimbang masuk kelas dan mendengarkan guru menjelaskan'_

, menurutnya guru itu adalah makhluk menyeramkan di dunia ini.

benar-benar aneh bukan?

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu minjae di ruang keluarga.

Appa dan eomma menunggu di depan rumah,

lihat bukan?

Mereka terlihat lebih sangat menyayangi kakaku ketimbang aku.

Aku kembali mengganti-ganti chanel TV yang ada di depanku.

Semua acara TV sangat membosankan .

tak ada yang bisa ku lihat, semua acaranya sama , selalu itu-itu saja.

Setiap awal acara selalu di awali dengan tarian?

Apa otak si pembuat acara itu cuma satu? satu kata untuk semua acara yang aku tonton saat ini

_'Membosankan!'_

Tak lama aku mendengar deru mobil Minjae berhenti di depan rumah.

Aku beranjak ke depan.

Eomma menghambur memeluk anak sulungnya dengan erat seolah mereka tak bertemu sepuluh tahun begitu pula dengan Appa .

padahal dia hanya pergi beberapa hari.

Aku hanya memandangi pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi padaku.

Saat aku bepergian aku jarang sekali mendapatkan sambutan hangat seperti kejadian yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini.

hanya kakaku yang menyambut ku sepulang dari bepergian.

''youngjae … kau tidak merindukan eonni mu eoh?'' ucap minjae

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu ku acuh .

Minjae berjalan kearah ku dan memeluk ku erat.

Aku diam tak membalasnya.

_'ada yang aneh'_ aku hanya berucap dalam hati .

''ayo kita masuk, putri eomma pasti lelah .. '' eomma menggandeng lengan minjae masuk ke rumah.

Aku mengekor di belakang mereka dengan enggan.

* * *

><p>Malam menjemput suasana rumah ini terasa lebih ramai saat minjae ada di rumah .<p>

setelah selesai makan malam aku beranjak menuju kamar ku.

''minjae , kemana eunji sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya, dia kemana?'' Tanya ku .

Minjae terlihat acuh seolah tak mendengar ucapan ku.

'' mii .?'' Panggil ku lagi

''ehh .. ya? Kenapa?'' ucapnya linglung

''eunji kemana? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi ?'' ulang ku

''ohh.. itu , dia menolak saat aku mengajaknya kembali kemari , katanya dia mau pulang ke kampung halamanya . ?''

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan kembaranku.

Kenapa tidak ada nada kehilangan sedikitpun atas ucapan nya itu?

''kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun dengan ku ?''

''katanya dia tak mampu mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganmu secara langsung , sakit ibu nya udah makin parah jadi dia memutuskan untuk merawat ibunya untuk sementara waktu .''

_'kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Kenapa dia tak menceriatakan hal ini padaku ?_

_Apa dia tak mempercayai ku lagi ?'_ itu yang aku fikirkan ,

tapi aku hanya kembali berucap

'' Appa dan eomma sudah tau?''

''tentu saja , dia juga menitipkan salam untuk mu, katanya maaf'' Minjae kembali bersuara tanpa melihat ku.

Kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari bicaranya Minjae?

''Youngjae ...'' aku menghentikan langkah ku.

''wae ?'' jawabku tanpa membalikan badan ku.

''kau ingat Daehyun?''

''enthlah.. '' ucapku acuh, aku kembali melangkah.

Aku benci jika aku harus mengingat seseorang .

tapi ada seseorang yang tak aku lupakan , aku tak mengenalnya, tapi wajah pria itu sangat familiar, kami sesekali bertemu di sekolah, yang aku tahu dia cukup dekat dengan minjae . aku rasa dia menyukai minjae . Dari caranya memandang kakak ku. Itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas, dan tiap kali aku melihat senyum laki-laki itu entah kenapa hatiku sedikit berdesir. Ya tuhan… ada apa dengan hati ku ?

Apakah aku mengidap penyakit jantung?

Ohhh god, aku harap itu tak pernah terjadi, aku tak mau mati muda karna penyakit jantung. terlihat tak elit sekali #-_-

aku memandang kamarku yang bersebelahan dengan kamar minjae , kamar kami hanya di batasi sehelai kain transparan bermotif bintang,

bintang di kain ini akan bercahaya jika kami mematikan lampunya . suasana kamar minjae dan aku juga jauh berbeda, kamar ku selalu terlihat sepi,

yah.. seperti hidup ku yang tenang , mungkin lebih tepatnya sepi. Tak seperti kamar di sebrangku yang terlihat penuh warna dan keceriaan itu, jadi siapa yang tak suka berlama-lama di kamar kakak sulungku itu?

Jauh berbeda dengan ruang yang sedang aku huni ini . aku menarik selimut kotak-kotak ini dan mulai memejamkan mata. Jika aku terus memikirkan perbedaan antara kami aku akan semakin menumbuhkan rasa iri ini, dan itu akan membuat ku seribu kali pendiam di banding sekarang.

**BrUGhhhhH...!**

''uhukk..khukk..'' aku terbatuk setelah hampir terlelap mendengar sesuatu jatuh entah dari mana asalnya itu.

Yang membuatku reflek terbatuk adalah benda jatuh itu tepat berada di atas tubuhku.

Benda itu bergerak.

**BUKAN !** ini bukan benda melainkan makhluk. Ya dia manusia .

manusia yang ku rasa laki-laki itu menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya.

"Neol Gwaenchana?'' Suara lonceng makhluk diatas ku menggema di gendang telinga ini

* * *

><p><strong>...TBC...or...End...?...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahhhh akhirnya ff ini update juga,<p>

sebenernya ini ff lama, lebih dulu aku buat di banding ff 'Heart or Mind' bisa di bilang ini ff pertama buatan aku, tapi ke ff kedua yang aku publish.

GAntung banget ya? heee sorry, ini cuma sekedar iseng koq,

maaf ya... ff "heart or mind" belum end tapi aku udah update ff baru,

heee tapi pasti aku selesein koq ntu ff ^^

**Thanks for JoKe Mato DaeJae ^^**

* * *

><p>...Please Review ^^...-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back ^^ mungkin cerita ini makin kesini makin Gaje. tapi biarlah.. **

**heee Happy Reading Daejae Shipper ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Away <em>chapter II<em>**

**Fantasy - Family - Drama**

**Main Cast "DaeJae''**

**Other "MinDae - BangHim - JongLo"**

**By : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

_''Neol Gwaenchan? '' suara lonceng itu menggema di tepat di gendang telingaku._

Aku memandang lekat makhluk di atasku… Dalam sekali lihat aku sudah bisa mengenalinya .

''hei… '' ucap makhluk itu dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cukup sudah .

aku rasa ini bukan mimpi.!

Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke samping kiri dengan keras hingga ia membentur dinding kamarku.

**#Dughh**

''aishhhh..'' rintihnya.

Aku segera terduduk , memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

**#CekRekkK… **

pintu kamar minjae terbuka, aku segera menutup tubuh laki-laki ini dengan selimut.

''kau belum tidur ?'' ucapnya seraya berbaring di atas kasur putrinya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berucap

'' ye ,, ''

'' aaa~... aku matikan lampu ne- ..'' tanpa mendengar persetujuan ku minjae memtikan lampu kamar dengan remote control di samping ranjangnya.

''ja…jangan '' kataku gugup.

Terlambat.

Karna detik berikutnya lampu sudah padam.

Aku kembali merasakan ada yang ucapan selamat tidur minjae yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk ?

'' tidur jae , jangan baca buku terus. Have a nice dream brother''

Aku tersenyum karna minjae tak melupakan ucapan itu sebelum tidur.

aku menengok saat merasakan baju ku di tarik seseorang,

hahhh …aku baru menyadari ada orang ketiga di ruangan kami.

''keluar.'' Kata ku lirih.

''kau tak mengenal ku,? '' ia duduk menghadap kearah ku.

''haruskah aku mengenal orang asing ,?

Siapapun kau . keluar. 'sekarang'. ''

aku menekan kata sekarang agar orang di depan ku mengerti dan lekas hengkang dari ranjangku.

Bukannya terusik akan ucapanku , ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,

dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku, aku hanya terdiam berusaha tetap dengan ekspresi datar ku.

'' biarkan aku tidur disini. '' ia memandang ku dengan tatapan memohon nya Membuat Hatiku berdesir , aku berusaha menutupinya dengan beralih ke sofa yang ada di sebrang meja belajar,.

merbahkan tubuh ku di atas sofa dan bersiap memejamkan mata,

namun aku kembali membuka mata ini , merasakan tangan seseorang memegang pelipisku.

Aku segera menepis tangan pria itu dengan cepat.

''jangan ganggu aku , pergilah tidur sebelum aku mengusirmu.''

''kau demam, tidurlah di ranjang... kau kan pemilik kamar ini '' dia tersenyum lembut

Aku mendengus kesal ,dan melangkah ke ranjangku ,

_'__namja bodoh. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!' _

aku berbalik karna pria ini kembali mengikuti ku.

''kenapa?'' Tanya nya polos.

Aku mengisyaratkan agar ia jangan mengikutiku.

''aku Daehyun… Jung Daehyun. '' aku menatap 'bingung' ke arahnya

"kau benar-benar tak mengenalku? …. hahhhhh'' ia menghela nafas,

setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut ia berjalan mendekati sofa mungil di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku sedit merasa bersalah karna ia terlihat kecewa saat aku tak mengingatnya, lebih tepatnya 'berpura-pura tak mengenalnya'.

''pergilah tidur di sana, '' tunjukku pada sofa abu-abu di seberang meja belajar.

Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran ia datang dari mana, apa dia benar-benar jatuh dari atap kamarku? Logikanya, jika ia benar jatuh dari atap, kenapa tak ada lubang atau kerusakan apapun di langit kamarku?Tapi gengsi tinggi menyelimutiku,

yang berakhir dengan kebungkaman mulut ini.

''aku ingin menjagamu, kau demam, ingat itu.

Tapi… apa benar kau tak mengingatku ? kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat aku ke kelasmu, yahh walaupun sebenarnya aku kesana unt- …''

'' kita bertemu tiga kali, lebih tepatnya bukan kita tapi kau dan minjae, Tuan Jung Daehyun.''

Aku memotong ucapan pria cerewet yang tengah duduk di sofa kesukaanku. Aku segera membelakanginya, bersiap terlelap .

rasanya aku lelah sekali hari ini.

''itu kalimat paling panjang yang kau ucapkan hari ini.''

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapanya yang ada benarnya juga.

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus pelan menyapu pipi ku dengan lembut, aku berjalan menuju sebuah bangku setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari kayu . menatap pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapanku.<p>

''di sini benar-benar nyaman '' aku berucap dalam diam.

Menatap sekeliling tempat indah ini penuh kekaguman, dan tanpa aku sadari saudara kembarku telah duduk manis di samping ku.

ia tersenyum lembut kearah ku, menggenggam tangan ku erat masih dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan.

Tak lama ia berdiri dan melambai pada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang berbunga putih.

Orang itu mendekat kearah kami.

Dalam sekejap orang itu sudah berada tepat di depan kami,

''Daehyun'' ucapku masih tanpa suara, aku bingung karna begitu cepat mengenalinya.

Minjae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh ,

aku berusaha mengikutinya tapi kaki ku serasa terpaku di tempat.

''kenapa,? ? nonna tunggu aku.''

Tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku.

aku memandang daehyun, meminta penjelasan ,

tapi ia hanya diam lalu mendekatiku ,

mengenggam erat tanganku seperti yang di lakukan Minjae.

Perlahan aku melihat tubuh kakakku menghilang di telan angin.

_''Nonna !..'' panggilku ,_

saat aku melihat sekelilingku, hanya gelap yang aku lihat, aku tersadar bahwa hal yang aku alami barusan adalah mimpi,

dengan cepat aku membuka tirai pembatas kami ,

aku merasa sangat lega menyadari bahwa kakakku masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Aku mengahampiri nya dan duduk di samping ranjang minjae

Menatapnya cukup lama dan kembali ke kamarku.

Daehyun tidur meringkuk di sofa kecil itu. Aku duduk memandanginya.

''kenapa kau muncul dalam mimpi ku?'' ucapku seolah berkata pada diri sendiri.

Aku berbaring dan terus memikirkan mimpi yang baru aku alami ini.

''tidurlah, jangan berfikir terlalu keras, apa aku ada dalam mimpi mu?'' aku menengok ke sumber suara,

ternyata Daehyun masih terjaga ,

_'__apa dia pura-pura tidur?' _Fikirku.

''yah.. seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih terjaga?. ''

sekarang ia tampak seperti orang dalam mimpiku. Aku yakin dia yang hadir dalam mimpiku.

''jadi .. apa kau memimpikan ku'' Tanya nya antusias.

Aku mengangguk.

"tapi kenapa dalam mimpi ku kau menggenggam tanganku?''

''seperti ini '' ia mempraktekan nya sama persis.

Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

''jangan . Menyentuhku.'' Ucapku penuh penekanan, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tak terlihat gugup.

Aku rasa orang lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama , melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi sedikit rasa gugupnya saat orang yang kita sukai menyentuhmu dengan lembut.

'Ehh… ? tunggu. Apa yang aku fikirkan ? menyukai? Aishhh Youngjae Babbo ! kau normal ingat itu !'

**'I'm straight'** aku melafalkan dua kata itu seperti sebuah mantra ajaib

''bicaramu dingin sekali, seperti orang yang kesepian. Apa kau kesepian?''

tepat mengenai sasaran.

Aku memilih diam dan memejamkan mata ku, ucapanya membuat kantukku kembali atau lebih tepat membuatku cukup sakit.

dia menghela nafas berat.

''apa ucapanku membuatmu sakit hati eoh?'' aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya .

Kenapa baru beberapa menit bersamanya terasa sangat lama? Tak hanya itu, aku selalu merasa di telanjangi ketika ia menatapku. Menelanjangi setiap jengkal kata yang masih terukir rapi di otakku.

'apa dia paranormal?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><strong>#Author pov<strong>

Bekker minjae berdering nyaring memecahkan keheningan pagi, ia mengerjap melirik jam bekker yang juga ada di samping tempat tidur youngjae. 05:00 sedangkan penghuni di sampingnya masih terlelap. Minjae melihat sekilas kamar sebelah yang masih di terangi temaram lampu tidur di sisi ranjangnya.

''apa semalam dia tidur dengan seseorang? ,atau aku cuma mimipi..'' tanyanya berucap pada diri sendiri.

Minjae mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia membuka catatan kecil lusuh di laci yang tersimpan rapi, terlihat lembaran kosong dan ia mulai megukir sebait kalimat di buku harian coklatnya.

_'__inilah hari pertamaku, aku sangat takut.. tapi demi membalas budinya aku takkan menyerah'_

Ia mendesah , berlalu dan memasuki kamar mandi bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''yakk.. bangun cepat, bukankah kau akan sekolah pagi ini..'' daehyun mengguncang pelan bahu youngjae,

ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan rambut basahnya ia membangunkan youngjae.

youngjae membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat Arthur di dekatnya

reflek, ia mundur .

**#Dughhh**

tak ayal kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang, ia meringis kesakitan Daehyun sendiri tertawa tertahan.

Youngaje mendengus kesal, ia menyibak selimutnnya .

''pergilah sebelum ada yang melihatmu.'' Ucap youngjae tanpa memandang daehyun.

Daehyun sendiri hanya tersenyum acuh menanggapi ucapan youngjae

**.**

Tak lama youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragamnya, biasanya ia hanya melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya tapi karna ada penghuni 'gelap', ia memakai seragamnya langsung di kamar mandi.

saat ia keluar ia tak menemukan siapapun di ruangan ini. Bahkan minjae sudah bersiap turun.

''tidurmu nyenyak jae? Aku tunggu di bawah yah…

Aa jangan lupa sepulang sekolah kita latihan teater nee~ .'' Tak lupa senyum minjae menghias wajah innocent nya.

Youngjae mengangguk patuh.

ia merapikan dasinya , setelah merasa cukup rapi, ia segera menggantungkan tas putih di sisi bahu mungilnya.

Di ruang makan keluarga Yoo telah hadir seseorang yang menurut youngaje tak asing, disana keluarganya sudah berkumpul melingkar meja makan dan bercakap ringan di selingi tawa.

_'daehyun?'_ youngaje mengerutkan keningnya.

''Annyeong ...'' sapa daehyun

Youngjae acuh dan duduk di samping minjae yang berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

_'kapan dia memakai seragam itu?'_ fikir youngjae

''youngjae… kau ingat orang yang aku tanyakan kemarin?

Ye, dia daehyun. Lawan mainku di teater sekolah… '' Jelas minjae semangat,

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

''aishh… jangan acuh seperti itu, bukankah aku sering menceritakannya padamu?''

_'__aa… jadi dia lawan main nona? Walaupun minjae sering menceritakan lawan mainnya, dalam benak ku tak ada bayangan bahwa daehyunlah yang akan menjadi lawan main kembaranku ini'_

Youngjae bergeming

''youngjae sapalah teman mu dengan baik, dia pagi-pagi sekali sudah ke sini untuk menjemput kalian'' appa memandang youngjae yang acuh.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan tuan Yoo

_'lebih tepatnya dia penyusup gelap yang menyelinap entah dari mana, bahkan ia mendarat dengan elitnya diatas tubuhku. cih.. dasar. senyum yang ia tunjukan terlihat seperti seorang penjilat'_ gerutu youngjae tak terucap. ia sibuk memakan sajian yang tersanding di hadapannya

''geureochi , lihatlah nonna mu, bersikaplah lebih ramah pada orang lain mungkin kau a-…..''

''aku selesai'' Youngjae memotong perkataan eommanya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Nyonya Yoo yang marah akan sikapnya .

youngjae memasang headphone putih di telinganya, menyalakan lagu dengan volume full.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik dengan cepat di akhiri dengan tombol 'send'.

Nyonya Yoo masih emosi akan kelakuan putra bungsunya,

ibu youngjae meminta maaf pada Daehyun akan perilaku youngjae,

Daehyun tersenyum maklum.

Minjae mendapati ponselnya bergetar, terlihat di layar ponselnya ada message dari kembaranya

_From: Youngjae_

_17/03/2014 06:34_

_Nonna ,Aku berangkat ,_

_mian,_

''eomma, sudahlah…youngjae baru saja mengabariku, ia buru-buru karna akan berangkat bersama dengan JongUp'' jelas minjae, ia melirik Daehyun yang terdiam semenjak kepergian Youngjae .

Ekspresi yang ia tunjukan juga cukup mengejutkan saat minjae melontarkan nama JongUp.

Daedhyun terlihat…. -Kesal ?

''eomma appa , kita berangkat dulu ne~,, ''pamit minjae, ia berdiri di ikuti Daehyun

''jalmeogeosseumnida Appanim- eommonim…'' ucap daehyun sopan ,

''tak perlu sungkan seperti itu daehyun-ssi, seringlah berkunjung kemari ne~ '' pesan Tuan Yoo

''hati-hati di jalan. '' kali ini Nyonya Yoo berucap seraya mengelus lembut rambut minjae yang tergerai.

'' nde eomma..'' sahut minjae.

Mereka berdua pergi dengan mobil sport berwarna putih, terkesan terlalu sederhana untuk seorang jung daehyun .

di dalam mobil mereka hanya saling diam.

''kau sudah tau?'' Tanya minjae.

''kau fikir aku bodoh?. '' Daehyun menjawab dingin tak seperti 'Daehyun' dalam keseharianya.

''eonjae ?'' minjae memandang arthur lewat ekor matanya

''mwoga ?''

''bukankah kau akan memberitahu mereka?''

''akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku yang memberitahu mereka. Jadi, selagi aku tutup mulut segeralah mengaku.'' Tatapan Daaehyun lurus ke jalan

Suasana kembali hening .

minjae mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya makin muram.

setelah sampai di halaman sekolah minjae keluar mobil dalam diam.

Daehyun keluar dari sisi pintu lain nya dan tersenyum ramah pada minjae.

''minjae, pulang sekolah nanti kita akan latihan lagi, kau tak lupa bukan? Naega meonjo halke... '' ucapnya ceria .

Minjae mengerutkan keningnya,

bingung akan sikap daehyun yang berubah 180˚.

Ia menanggapinya anggukan cepat yang terkesan canggung.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah jalur.

Minjae berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah terlihat ramai beberapa orang juga menyapanya ramah dan segerombolan gadis cantik menghampirinya, minjae terlihat sedang berfikir keras saat mereka menghampirinya,

''minjae – ah …! '' panggil gadis berambut sebahu yang bernama shunwa .

senyum merekah terukir di bibir ceri minjae, tampak manis dengan ulasan lipsgloss pink

''hah… naega neomu bogoshipo, .'' ungkap hyosung .

''hahaha,,omo,, aku hanya berlibur di kota seberang, bukan belahan bumi lain,, ternyata kalian sangat merindukan ku emmh ?'' minjae tertawa ringan . Mereka ikut tertawa

saat memasuki kelas minjae melihat sekelilingnya , ia tak mendapati youngjae.

'' kau melihat youngjae ?'' Tanya minjae pada teman sebangkunya.

'itulah hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. '' Jawab ji eun.

''dia sudah berangkat lebih awal dariku, aneh jika sekarang dia belum sampai. Aigo… bagaimana ini … ?'' keluh minjae,

Minjae mendekati JongUp teman sebangku youngjae,

JongUp yang sudah tau apa yang akan di tanyakan minjae mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia juga tak tau.

Minjae merogoh sakunya hendak menelvon youngjae tapi ia segera memasukan kembali kedalam sakunya karna guru bahasa inggris yang terkenal killer itu memasuki kelas XI c minjae duduk tapi padanganya masih tertuju pada bangku nomor dua di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan stelan seragam sekolahnya sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah youngjae memacu sepedanya cukup brutal.

Ponsel youngjae bergetar pelan , tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sepedanya youngjae menekan tombol di sisi kiri headphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

''jae,, kau dimana ? sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan di tutup. Palli wa.'' Teriak minjae pelan bahkan mirip desisan.

''aku hampir sampai.'' _-Tuuut.._

Youngjae memutuskan sambungan, ia tahu jam pertama adalah guru killer, jika minjae ketahuan menelvon,

dia akan terkena pasal berlapis yang berlaku di sekolah mereka.

Minzy sudah di depan gerbang yang hampir tertutup , pintu tergebang masih terbuka sekitar delapan senti,

Tepat saat hampir tertutup youngjae menahan gerbang dengan roda depan sepedanya. Satpam di depan youngjae hendak memprotes tindakannya, tapi namja chubby itu segera berucap.

"masih ada satu menit sebelum pintu gerbang harus di tutup, jika bapak menahan saya di sini artinya secara tak lansung saya telat oleh bapak.'' Cerocos youngjae dengan nafas tersenggal.

Satpam tersebut melirrik kearah jam besar yang terpampang di posnya,

ucapan youngjae yang menohok namun benar membuat satpam tersebut membuka lebar pintu gerbang dengan wajah kesal.

"jangan ulangi lagi, '' pesan satpam bernama Lee sam sin tersebut.

"siap pak sam'' youngjae memberi hormat.

pak Lee mengerutkan kening mendengar namanya di sebut youngjae dengan aneh.

youngjae menuntun sepedanya pelan menuju parkiran khusus sepeda. Youngjae berbalik dan mendapati sapu tangan di depan menoleh,

"kau berkeringat lagi, " Daehyun bersuara

"aku tak me-…'' ucapanya terputus saat tangan Daehyun terulur mengusap keringat di pelipis youngjae,

"ucapanmu benar-benar menohok sampai satpam itu menuruti perintahmu, hmm.. ku rasa aku perlu menirunya,'' Daehyun berlalu, s

ebelumnya ia memberikan sapu tangannya pada youngjae, bisa di bilang ia memaksa menaruh sapu tangan tersebut.

Youngjae memandangi sapu tangan yang sekarang ada di genggamanya

"kenapa dia semakin sering muncul di hadapanku? kau membuatku goyah'' kata youngjae pelan.

Ponsel youngjae kembali bergetar, ia kembali menekan tombol di sisi kiri headphone nya,

"apa sekarang kau goyah?'' ledek seseorang di sebrang telpon. youngjae terkejut mendengar suara tersebut.

"bagaimana -..?'' youngjae tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Balasan dari sebrang telpon hanya tawa lepas.

"aku yakin kau benar-ben- ….'' _Tuuuuuuuuuuutt.. _

Daehyun yemandangi ponselnya setelah mendengar nada telpon terputus.

Ya, youngjae memutuskan sambungan sebelum Daehyun menyelesaikan pembicaraanya.

Daehyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat objek yang baru saja ia hubungi, si objek malah berjalan begitu saja dan memasukan ponsel serta headphonenya ke dalam ransel.

Melihat itu Daehyun mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia? " gerutu daehyun

tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tulus saat merasakan kalung di balik seragamnya bergerak lembut seolah tengah mengukir sebuah nama. nama yang mampu membuat hatinya membuncah oleh rasa bahagia.

_"tenanglah... aku akan meluruskan semuanya dan kau tak perlu khawatir . dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau, _

_dia tak mungkin membenci mu. Yaksoghae ..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#TBC ... ^^...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^.-...PLease Review ...^.-**

* * *

><p>udah update nih... maaf kalo makin kesini ceritanya makin jauh dari nalar kita.. heee ^^<p>

dan aku juga minjem nama-namanya member secret... jadi ada penambahan karakter deh.. tapi mungkin itu cuma sebagai cameo aja,

tinggal BangHimLo yang belum ada, heee itupun JongUp cuma sekilas... Next Chapter mungkin akan ada matoki empat itu :)

hehe Thanks yang udah mampir atau baca nih ff abal-abal ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Aku ngucapin Makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang Udah review-follow-favorit -in ff iniiiiii ^^ <strong>

**Thanks for review #ngiweung - #JokeMato DaeJae - #She3nn0 - #ruka17 - #BYGHIME - #mokythatha - #Guest1 - #Guest2**

**Thanks for favorite #DaeMinJae **

**Thanks for follow #she3nn0 - #ruka17 - #mokythatha - #DaeMinJae **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong... ^^ saya lagi-lagi kembali, maaf minggu kemaren gak sempet update, maklum lagi (sok) sibuk :p**

**chapter kemaren ternyata pada bingung yah ... ? heee aku juga bingung ? #pLakk **

**semoga chapter kali bisa mengurangi kebingungan kalian yah.. heee**

**chapter ini mungkin lebih banyak ke flashback. #kalo ada flashback yang aku takutin tuh readers pada bingung. mian kalo makin bingung **

**#italic = Flaschback percakapan Minjae sama eun-ji dll :p**

**#italic+' = ucapan youngjae dalam hati *semoga membantu^^**

**Happy Reading DaeJae Shippers ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Away <em>chapter III<em>**

**Fantasy - Family - Drama**

**Main Cast "DaeJae''**

**Other "MinDae - BangHim - JongLo"**

**By : Whiell DaeJae**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III<strong>

_"tenanglah... aku akan meluruskan semuanya dan kau tak perlu khawatir . dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau,_

_dia tak mungkin membenci mu. Yaksoghae ..."_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**#Author-POV**

Youngjae berjalan cepat melewati koridor sekolahnya, ia menatap pintu bercat putih di depannya , berdii sejenak mencoba mengatur nafasnya lebih stabil.

perlahan tangan terangkat mengetuk pelan pintu kelas, ia menghadap gurunya yang tengah berdiri siap menerangkan materi.

''jeoseonghamnida seosaengnim, saya terlambat'' ucap Youngjae sopan namun tegas

''bukankah kau tahu? saya tidak bisa mentolerir siswa yang tidak disiplin?'' Tanya guru killer ini tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari Youngjae ,

Youngjae yang tahu maksud dari gurunya tersebut segera mengagguk dan berlalu keluar kelas. ia pergi menuju Ruang Disclipinary Department yang tak lain adalah ruang BP.

Minjae memandang adiknya iba, sunhwa menyenggol lengannya pelan membuatnya menatap teman sebangkunya.

''tak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini? , bisa jadi rekor nih.. hiihi.'' Sunhwa cekikikan melihat raut wajah Minjae yang kesal.

''harusnya dia berangkat bersama ku saja…'' Keluh Minjae

''lalu .., kenapa kalian tak berangkat bersama ?, jangan bilang kalian sedang bertengkar ?'' Tanya Sunhwa curiga.

''dalam mimpimu nonna ... Tadi pagi daehyun menjemput kami di rumah. ''

''Daehyun? Pameran utama di teater kita? Wahhhh Daebak , Pantas youngjae tak mau berangkat bersama kalian , dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggu romance kalian hiihi... '' Sunhwa kembali menggoda sahabatnya.

''apa kalian sudah bosan mengikuti pelajaran saya?'' suara guru killer menggema di penjuru kelas.

Mulut mereka terkatup rapat tak menjawab apapun. Tapi kepala minjae dan sunhwa menggeleng killer tersebut mendesah sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaranya yang masih seputar listening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae keluar dari Ruang Disclipinary Department dengan wajah di tekuk berlipat-lipat. Telinganya masih panas karna ceramah guru pembimbingnya seputar ke disiplinan.

Ia mengingat hukuman yang berlaku untuknya yaitu membersihkan seluruh jendela kelas XII selama seminggu saat jam istirahat, ia sempat memprotes kenapa harus jendela kakak kelasnya ? dan tanpa dosa guru pembimbingnya menambahkan bahwa dia juga harus membersihkan ruang teater saat gladi resik nanti.

Bukan hanya itu saja penderitaan yang akan menimpa Youngjae , ia juga menerima pesan yang singkat namun menyakitkan.

Dan sial nya pesan itu masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

_''__hukumanmu berlaku mulai besok, jadi untuk hari ini nikmatilah jam istirahatmu sebaik mungkin Yoo Youngjae...''_ kata guru pemibingbing dengan senyum mematikannya pesan itu terus berputar bak kaset rusak yang di putar terus-menerus.

Tangan Youngjae juga membawa papan bertuliskan

_'Saya menyesal datang terlambat. Jadi saya akan melaksanakan hukuman ini dengan semangat!'_

Lengkap dengan gambar smile di samping tulisan tersebut. Gurunya benar-benar suka mempermalukan muridnya. Padahal ini baru pertama kalinya dia terlambat namun tak ada kata toleransi di kamus sekolahnya.

''heyyy..'' kata seseorang yang sekarang berjalan di samping Youngjae,

''lagi dan lagi,,, apa kau mengikutiku?'' Youngjae mendengus kesal karna lagi-lagi Ia bertemu dengan Daehyun.

''aku hanya takut kau merindukanku, '' sahutnya percaya diri . Youngjae sweetdrop .

Daehyun merebut papan di tangan youngjae . Ia tertawa Lepas melihat apa yang tertera di papan tersebut.

''bhahahhaha… ini cocok untukmu. .. !'' Ucap daehyun seraya mengalungkan papan itu di leher Youngjae .

Ia berlari meninggalkan Youngjae sebelum terkena amarah Youngjae yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun.

Tepat di ujung koridor Daehyun berhenti ,ia berbalik

''mungkin pertemuan kita adalah takdir.'' Ucapnya keras.

Youngjae segera menatap sekelilingnya takut orang lain mendengar teriakan Daehyun ,

dan memang benar banyak yang mendengar suara keras Daehyun termasuk teman sekelasnya yang karna ruang kelas XII A berada di ujung koridor.

Dengan suara khasnya, sangat mudah orang mengenali suara Daehyun termasuk Minjae . gadis cantik itu cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Daehyun, namun ia masih bingung untuk siapa ucapan Daehyun tersebut.

**#Author-POV end**

* * *

><p><strong>#Youngjae Pov<strong>

Dentuman music terdengar memenuhi ruang teater, aku mencoba memadukan beberapa lagu yang akan aku mainkan dengan victor. tugas kami sebagai band latar terater ini, kami memilih beberapa lagu duet yang cocok untuk mengisi sountracknya , cerita yang akan nonna dan namja itu mainkan bercerita tentang seorang gadis pemimpi, dia mempunyai talenta yang baik dalam menyanyi namun ia tak sanggup menyanyi di hadapan orang banyak, ia sulit bersosialisasi hingga cinta merubah semuanya.

Saat aku membaca naskah itu aku sedikit terusik dengan jalan cerita ini yang menyerempet kehidupanku. Karna aku juga cukup sulit dalam bersosialisasi walaupun aku mau.

Dan yang paling mencolok adalah perbedaan romansa yang terdapat di cerita ini dengan kehidupan nyataku.

Rasa yang mampu membuatku sulit untuk bernafas dan berdetak, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku engaan, seperti apa yang sering nonna ceritakan,

yaa .. minjae nonna yang sempurna itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang. hanya sebatas rasa senangnya saat bersama 'dia'. Orang yang terbuka itu menjadi sangat pemalu saat aku bertanya _'siapa orang yang beruntung itu'._

Ia akan tersipu ketika aku menanyakan _'apakah dia sebaik diriku?'._

''youngjae ...'' suara Jong Up membuyarkan lamunan ku

''Lihatlah… Minjae dan Daehyun sunbae tampak serasi bukan. Chemistry mereka makin kuat ''

Aku mengangguk.

''tapi… kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sikap minjae ya? .''

Reflek aku berhenti memainkan gitar yang di tanganku

''kau juga?'' aku mendesah ''I just scarred jong up-ah …, '' jelasku

'' takut kenapa?'' Jong Up memutar tempat dudukku mengahdapnya, aku mendesah - Lagi. tapi Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jong Up , kami sudah di tegur Bang seosaengnim , pelatih klub teater sekolah ini.

''latihan akan di mulai , dan kau, Youngjae . kenapa kau sering sekali absen dalam latihan teater ini ? waktu latihan kita hanya dua minggu lagi. Jangan sepelekan tugasmu. Walaupun kau hanya band latar tapi permainan mu juga berpengaruh besar dalam perfom nanti.''

Bang seosaengnim menyudahi pidato singkatnya , aku mengangguk mengerti.

Jong Up tersenyum 'mengejek' melihatku kembali mendapatkan kesialan hari ini.

''tapi, apa yang terjadi akhir pekan kemarin? '' pertanyaan seosaengnim kali ini membingungkanku.

''nde'… ?''

''saya merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap Minjae,'' jelasnya

''ahhh.. mungkin itu hanya perasaan saya saja, jaa… kita mulai.'' Lanjut bang seosaengnim.

Semua siswa-siswi berkumpul dan bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Aku, Jong Up dan Michael mulai memainkan lagu pembuka.

Latihan terus berlajut ke adegan-adegan berikutnya, tapi terlalu banyak kesalahan yang di lakukan oleh nonna. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi seosaengnim mengatakan NG seolah kami sedang syuting film besar.

Waktu latihan kami berakhir dengan cepat aku segera menghampiri Minjae yang terduduk di sisi kiri panggung.

'' minumlah'' aku memberikan minuman kesukaan minjae nonna, ia tersenyum.

''apa ada masalah'' Tanya ku.

''entahlah.'' Jawabnya skeptis

'' kau melakukan banyak NG hari ini, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya'' aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya .

'' kenapa?'' aku kembali bertanya

'' aku lelah, lebih baik kita pulang'' aku tahu dia mencoba menghidari pertanyaanku.

''aku akan mengantar kalian pulang'' pemilik suara itu berjalan di antara aku dan nonna.

''aku bawa sepeda, jad-…'' aku tak melanjutkan kata-kata ku karna Daehyun merangkul pundak ku.

''kali ini kau tak bisa menolak.'' ia menarik paksa, aku mencoba berontak tapi nihil, ia masih menguci leher 'malang ku' dengan lengan berwarna tan-nya .

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Minjae tersenyum senang melihat adiknya di perlakukan seperti ini.

''baiklah,, sekarang lepaskan lengan mu ! '' aku berkata cukup keras. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan bahkan berjalan mendahului kami.

''dasar pemaksa'' dengusku

''cepatlah..'' Minjae menarik tangan ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat parkir sekolah , daehyun melambai kearah kami,

'' dia bertingkah layaknya anak SD.''

''kau banyak bicara saat bersamanya.'' Minjae memandangku dengan tatapan curiga.

''itu karna dia terlalu cerewet.''

"heii… bukankah aku juga lebih cerewet darinya?'' aku-Minjae

_'__hehhh dia sadar akan hal itu ?'_

''Kau selalu mengomentari tingkah lakunya, dalam diampun kau memperhatikannya. Aku lihat saat di latihan tadi kau memandangnya tak berkedip.'' Lanjut minjae masih berusaha menggodaku.

Ya… aku akui.., sebelum insiden tadi pagi , aku tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikannya saat ia bermain ke kelas kami ataupun saat latihan teater. Hmmm aku rasa saat itu aku terlalu larut dalam dunia ku sendiri

'' aku tak melakukanya.'' Aku mencoba mengelak

''semakin kau meyangkalnya, semakin aku yakin akan hal itu.'' Kali ini Minjae menatapku serius.

Aku membeku

''hahaha.. lihat..?! wajahmu bahkan merona..!'' tawa Minjae meledak melihat wajahku yang memang sudah semerah lobster rebus.

Ughhh sial .! ada apa dengan wajah ku ? dan jantung ku… ? ohhh god. Apa penyakit jantungku semakin akut?

''yakkkkkk..!'' aku berteriak keras.

Minjae berlari cepat melihatku siap memukulnya. Aku mengejarnya menuju mobil Daehyun. Ia masuk ke pintu belakang kemudi tepat saat aku bersiap membukanya. Aku mengetuk kaca mobil dengan cukup keras.

Sial,,! Minjae mengunci pintu belakang.

''Minjae .. ! buka pintunya. Aku mau duduk di belakang..!'' aku masih mengetuk jendela dengan membabi buta

''Youngjae-ah , apa ini benar-benar kau?'' aku menoleh pada sumber suara,

ya… Daehyun tengah memandangku tak percaya .

''wahhhh.. aku sekarang melihat sisi mu yang berbeda.''

''apa maksudmu?'' tanyaku bingung.

''hey, lihat .. wajahmu merona.'' Daehyun menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuatku segera membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi.

–menghindari nya sebisa mungkin walaupun itu fikiran bodoh yang cukup mustahil untuk saat ini

_'__heiii.. dia merona kenapa ? apa dia juga sepertimu ?' _fikir daehyun dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap tajam minjae nonna yang masih tertawa senang di belakang kemudi.

''kau bahagia melihat adikmu di permalukan eoh..?!'' ia masih tertawa bahkan memegangi perutnya. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. menatap kesal zinzy dari spion atas yang berada di tengah-tengah antar bangku kemudi dan penumpang.

Minjae nonna mengusap sudut mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan air mata, tentu saja itu air mata hasil dari tawa puasnya, aku semakin memperhatikan Minjae nonna , tepatnya di bawah mata kirinya.

_'__kenapa hilang? Seolma (tidak mungkin)' _aku menatap curiga

Daehyun masuk ,ia sudah memegang kemudi bersiap memgemudikan mobil putihnya.

''kalian siap nona-nona?'' Daehyun bersuara.

"aku pria , dasar bodoh " umpat ku

''tentu… pria yang kelewat manis lebih cocok untuk mu '' Minjae tersenyum melirik ke arahku.

Oh , andai wanita di belakang ku bukan nonna , pasti dia sudah aku tendang dari mobil ini. ahh aku lupa satu hal. '

_'ini bukan mobilku'_

''apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang penting? ehmmmm?'' Daehyun penasaran

''ahhh… eobseo..,Daehyun-ah boleh aku Menyalakan music?'' ucap Minjae setelah menghentikan tawanya.

''tentu…''

Minjae mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyalakan music, aku memandang lekat mata kirinya . Aku cukup terkejut karna benar-benar tidak ada tanda itu.

''seolma'' gumamku pelan.

''mwo ? '' Tanya Daehyun, aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaan namja ceria tersebut, fikiran ku terus berputar .mengarang banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Mobil terus melaju pelan menerobos jalanan yang cukup padat, aku masih saja memikirkan apa yang aku lihat barusan. Sedangkan orang yang memenuhi fikiranku terus berbincang asik dengan pria di sampingku. Semua berbeda dengan yang aku lihat dan aku rasakan.

_'__sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' _

Mobil putih berhenti dengan mulus di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Yoo . Youngjae lansung turun dari mobil Daehyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membuat Minjae dan Daehyun bingung.

''dia kenapa?'' Daehyun menoleh kebelakang kemudi.

''aku rasa dia marah karna aku menggodanya ''

''bukan'' Daehyun menyangkalnya, ia menatap minjae intens.

_'__tanda itu, hilang ? pantas saja .' _gumam daehyun, ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya

''Nde? '' minjae menautkan kedua alisnya heran

''dia sudah tahu.'' Tiga kata yang terlontar dari bibir Daehyun membuat Minjae tercekat.

''untuk saat ini bersikaplah seperti biasa, aku akan membantumu menjelaskan padanya'' Daehyun berusaha menenangkan Minjae .

Minjae keluar dari mobil Sport milik Daehyun, ia memejamkan matanya mencari kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk memasuki rumah di hadapanya.

**.**

**#Youngjae-Pov-end **

**.**

Sepasang mata coklat Minjae menatap satu titik ruangan pribadinya, ia terus menatap adiknya yang berbaring tengkurap . ia kembali menghela nafas seakan hal ini mampu mengurangi keresahan hatinya.

Bulan menjemput matahari untuk berganti tugas menerangi bumi, bulan sabit telihat indah di temani bintang yang ikut menghias langit malam, Youngjae duduk meringkuk di balkon kamarnya menatap ke indahan langit malam.

''Jae , kajja… appa dan eomma sudah menunggu'' Minjae mendekat,

''aku tidak lapar'' sahut Youngaje

''appa benci melihat meja makan kosong saat keluarga berkumpul, ayo lah..'' bujuk Minjae

Akhirnya Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam nonnanya.

''neol nuguya?'' desis youngjae

''mwo?''

''di mana nonna ? Kau payah dalam menyamar, '' ucap Youngjae dingin

''apa maksud mu? Aku disini, '' Minjae menyentuh lembut lengan 'adiknya' , youngjae meresponnya dengan menepis kasar lengan mungil nonnanya . matanya sudah memanas menahan sejuta emosi yang tengah ia rasakan.

''berhentilah membohongiku. Katakan dimana dia ?'' suara Youngjae mulai terdengar parau.

Minjae hanya diam, air matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya.

'' eodiga ?!'' kali ini Youngjae berteriak keras, buliran bening di pelupuk matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Minjae gemetar mendengar bentakkan 'adiknya'.

''Youngjae !'' suara ayah menggelegar. Sosok yang di panggil tak bergeming

''ada apa dengan kalian?'' Tanya ibu bingung.

Youngjae mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan bejalan keluar , ia bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya. Sepeninggal Youngjae dari kamar, Minjae terduduk di lantai menangis sesenggukan. Nyonya Yoo segera memeluk putri sulungnya. Sedang sang Tuan Besar hanya menghela nafas melihat keadaan yang bahkan ia tak tahu alasan anak kembarnya bertengkar. Sebuah hal yang tak pernah terlintas di fikirannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Malam yang indah ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan seorang Yoo Youngaje pria manis ini kalut dengan argument - argumen memuakkan. Sorot matanya memancarkan sebuah ketakutan dan kebingungan_

_s__ifat ganjil yang di lakukan orang itu… ohhh god. Harusnya seberapa aku marah dan khawatir tentang keberadaan nonna , aku tak boleh membentaknya. _

_kenapa aku membentaknya? '_

_Wanita yang sudah aku anggap seperti nonna ku sendiri, tapi aku masih cukup pintar membedakan nonna dengan eunji. Yahhh Gadis yang baru berperan menjadi nonna ku selama kurang dari dua hari itu adalah Eun-ji._

_Pelayan sekaligus sahabat kami…_

_Eun-ji… maafkan aku, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau tak pernah berbohong sebelumnya, bodohnya aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Andai aku bisa mengendalikan emosi k dan bertanya baik-baik padanya, aku semakin terpuruk memikirkan semuanya,_

_kakak sebenarnya kau dimana…?. '_

namja pipi chubby itu masih berusaha mengatur nafas , duduk di jalan setapak dengan kedua tagan meremas kuat Mahkota Hitamnya . Dering Ponsel terus berbunyi sejak ia berlari keluar dari kediaman nya.

''apa yang terjadi?'' sebuah suara terdengar tepat di sisi kanan youngjae .

ia tak merespon apapun, terlalu tenggelam dalam fikiran nya.

''dia tak bersalah, '' namja itu kembali bersuara, membuat Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya.

Manik hazel itu menatap makhluk yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya lembut, tepat di kedua manik youngjae.

Daehyun. Ya… makhluk tampan itu duduk di samping youngjae, namja dengan sejuta kekalutan dan kebingungan

''kau tahu di mana Minjae ? '' Tanya Youngjae bodoh. Ia merasa bodoh akan apa yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Bagaiman mungkin lawan main kakaknya dalam teater ini tahu keberadaan Minjae, tapi youngjae seolah tak peduli , ia hanya ingin mengatakan pertanyaan konyolnya ini.

Bungkam. Daehyun tampak tenang menanggapi pertanyaan youngjae, ia sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya,

Perasaan youngjae yang kacau mendesis kesal mendapati ekspresi daehyun.

"Apa kau mengejek ku hah ?! aku tak butuh senyum mu ! " teriak youngjae bengis. Ia berdiri menjauh dari daehyun.

Langkah kaki nya makin cepat , sesekali tampak ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

_'__sial. Lagi-lagi aku melampiaskan kemarahan ku pada orang lain !' _ keluh youngjae dalam hati ,

Youngjae terus megusap kasar buliran bening yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

_'__cih., air apa ini. ! nonna , kau sukses membuat ku kacau, karna mu aku lagi-lagi menangis !'_

**#GRabbh**

Daehyun menarik pergelangan tangan youngjae, memegang bahunya erat menghadapnya. Namja di depan daehyun segera menundukan kepalanya, ia tak mau daehyun melihatnya menangis, tapi itu semua percuma. Karna bahu youngjae bergetar pelan menahan tangis

''mimpi itu, aku takut ..'' Youngjae tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suaranya terdengar parau, ia tak mampu berfikir jernih, youngjae tak peduli jika pertanyaanya ini akan membuat daehyun menganggapnya aneh.

Diluar dugaan , daehyun membingkai wajah youngjae dengan kedua tangan tan nya, mengusap lembut air yang masih setia mengalir di pipi chubby youngjae.

''kau ingin bertemu denganya?'' daehyun bersuara,

Walaupun di liputi keraguan , youngjae tetap mengangguk . entah kenapa youngjae merasa percaya akan nada serius yang di ucapkan daehyun

Daehyun beralih memegang tangan kanan youngjae dengan kedua tanganya. Youngjae merasakan dinginnya benda kecil yang terselip di antara jemarinya dan jemarin daehyun, perlahan ia merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya , kenyamanan menyelebungi jiwa raganya, membuat kedua matanya sayu

'' sekarang pejamkan matamu, lihatlah apa yang ada di hati dan fikiranmu, ''

Youngjae seperti terhipnotis oleh ucapan Daehyun, ia menuruti semua arahannya. Kepala youngjae sudah bersandar pada dada bidang daehyun , kelopak mata youngjae sukses tertutup.

Daehyun merengkuh tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil tersebut kedalam pelukannya , mencegah youngjae jatuh karna kesadaraanya yang hilang,

''tidurlah… dan selesaikan semuanya , aku akan membantumu sampai akhir Jae …'' bisik daehyun lembut, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanggannya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1<em>**

Aku mendengar suara alam yang begitu nyata, seolah aku sedang berada di tempat tersebut. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan udara sejuknya. Aliran sungai terdengar nyata di depan ku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.

_'indah sekali tempat ini, '_ aku melangkahkan kakiku pada sebuah batu besar di tengah sungai, aku tak peduli dengan celana ku yang basah karna menerjang hulu sungai tenang ini,

air nya mengalir lembut, terlalu lembut seperti tak mengalir …namun aku bisa mendengar gemerciknya air yang berjatuhan.

Aku duduk pada batu yang sedang aku pijaki. Memandang sekitar yang terlihat sangat asri. Pandanganku terkunci pada sesosok wanita dengan dress putih selutut, ia duduk di atas batu besar , kakinya sibuk bermain air sungai.

Rambut panjangnya bergoyang pelan di terpa angin.

_'__minjae ...' _panggil ku lirih

entah apa yang terjadi, dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di belakang kakak ku.

Memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan ,

Tak lama berselang datanglah orang yang sangat aku kenal duduk di samping nonna.

Ia melewati ku begitu saja , seakan tak melihatku yang berada tepat di belakang Minjae.

_''__Agashi , pulanglah,,, halmeoni sudah menunggu di rumah''_ Eun-ji bersuara ,

dia lah orang yang baru saja melewatiku.

_''__aku belum pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun termasuk eomma...'' _Ucap Minjae tak menghiraukan ajakan Eun-ji,

Aku melihat senyum pengertian terpancar di wajah cantik eun-ji, ia ikut duduk di samping minjae bersiap mendengarkan ceritanya.

_''__saat itu kami berusia enam tahun, aku dan youngjae . Kami bermain di tempat paman ku. Rumah paman kami terletak di pelosok desa yang terkenal kemistisannya, _

_dulu … jauh sebelum paman kami menetap di sana, banyak wizard dan witch yang tinggal di sana, tapi …dalam sehari mereka semua mati terbunuh oleh seorang wicth gila. _

_Penyebab kegilaan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, anak semata wayangnya mati tepat di hadapannya. Ia menjadi bahan percobaan ramuan yang ia ciptakan.''_ Minjae menghentikan ceritanya

_"__agashi, apa anda sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur?'' _

_"__ya.. ku rasa, dongeng pengantar tidurku. Hanya untuk , tertidur selamanya…''_

aku menatap bingung dua makhluk di depanku, ingin aku menyahut mendengar cerita konyolnya . omong kosong apa ini!

_"__agashi… berhentilah mengucapkan kata mengerikan itu, cerita anda sungguh membingukan." _Keluh Eun-ji .

_''__tapi… ramuan apa yang di buat penyihir itu? Apa dia memang berniat membunuh anaknya? '_' lanjut Eun-ji

_''__menghilangkan kebencian. dan memusnahkan rasa sakit hati yang tak kunjung sembuh, penyihir itu tak ingin anaknya mengalami sakit hati seperti yang ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta,''_

_''__artinya saat itu anak sang penyihir sedang menyukai seseorang.?''_

Minjae membenarkan

_''__dia ibu yang baik, tapi tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, karna rasa sakit bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi lebih dewasa. Tentu itu semua tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapi masalah tersebut. Geureochi ?'' _ Eun-ji menyerukan pendapatnya

_''__nde… tapi hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki pemikiran positif seperti itu. _

_Anak itu…_

_dia meminumnya , dan,, yang terjadi berikutnya tak seperti yang di harapkan,, _

_tubuh anak itu semakin menghilang, perlahan kakinya melebur seperti debu yang tertiup angin , penyihir itu panik melihat hal itu terjadi, tapi sang anak tersenyum memandang ibunya, seolah mengatakan 'na gwaenchana eomma '._

_penyihir itu menangis tanpa air mata menetes dari kedua mata coklatnya. Ia benar-benar kacau setelah tubuh anaknya menghilang di tiup angin, tak menyisakan jejak barang sedikitpun.''_

Minjae menatap arum yang termenung mendengarkan ceritanya.

_'__'__Eun-ji , itulah yang akan terjadi padaku ,'' _Eun-ji yang mendengarnya sontak menengok tak percaya, tak jauh berbeda denganku.

_''__a…-ap... apa maksud agashi ?''_tanya eun-ji terbata

_'' __saat kami berkunjung kesana, aku dan youngjae bermain terlalu jauh masuk ke hutan. Hari sudah menjelang sore, kita tersesat di sebuah lembah , kami benar-benar dehidrasi saat itu, tak lama kami berkeliling aku menemukan sebuah mata air. Mengalir membentuk sebuah kubangan kecil , air itu terus mengalir tapi yang aku bingungkan adalah kubangan kecil itu tak penuh. Karna kekalutan ku akan dahaga , akupun tetap meminumnya walau sedikit ragu._

_Setelah semuanya masuk membasahi ronggaku , paman berteriak histeris tepat di belakang kami. _

_Aku dan youngjae menatap bingung melihat kekhawatiran yang terpencar jelas di wajahnya. _

_Masih jelas di ingatanku. Paman ku yang seorang pria menangis sesenggukan seraya memeluk tubuh kecil ku. Ia terus menerus merapalkan namaku. Kami hanya bisa ikut menangis tanpa tau alasan kami menangis. Yang jelas saat itu aku merasa takut. Amat sangat takut"_

Eun-ji terpekur mendengar cerita yang tak kunjung menemukan ujungnya ini.

_''__malamnya paman mengajaku ke sebuah ruangan , itu seperti perpustakaan . banyak buku-buku tebal menjejal memenuhi almari rak di sana. Kau tau apa yang dikatakan pamanku ?_

_'__apapun yang terjadi , paman akan selalu mencoba mencari penangkalnya minjae-ah.. bertahanlah sampai batas waktumu ' _

_Matanya yang berair memandangku sendu. Itu sungguh menyakitkan eun-ji … "_

_"__agashi….'' _

Eun-ji memanggil lirih, ia terlihat tak kuat mendengar kelanjutan cerita minjae, tak jauh berbeda denganku. T

api sungguh… aku benar-benar muak dengan cerita panjangnya yang bertele-tele. Aku sungguh ingin memeluk Minjae Nonna !

_''__kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tahu legenda terkutuk itu bukan ? _

_Aku membacanya dari sebuah buku kosong yang di berikan paman. Buku bersampul lusuh dengan ketebalan sedang. Buku kosong yang akan terisi rangkain kalimat, menyusun cerita mengerikan saat aku membukanya lembar demi lembar, di dalam sana telah tercatat dengan jelas bagaimana orang yang meminum air kutukan di lembah kematian akan melebur seperti gumpalan debu yang tertiup angin. _

_Itulah aku eun-ji . korban kesekian ratus yang akan mengalami hal sama dengan anak si penyihir. _

_I will disappear …" _

_''__seolma …''_ eun-ji tak percaya . minjae tak terusik akan penampikan eun-ji mengenai ceritanya.

_''agashi... __ berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong''_

_''__setegar apapun saat itu, aku hanya bocah ingusan berusia enam tahun hal itu benar-benar membuatku ingin segera mati. Aku menangis sejadinya malam itu. _

_Youngjae mencoba menenangkanku, memeluku erat dan ikut menangis. Aku sangat beruntung karna memiliki saudara kembar seperti dia. _

_Youngaje,,, orang itu tak banyak bertanya kenapa aku menangis seperti itu._

_Bahkan dia tak mengadukan pada ayah dan ibu, itu membuatku sangat lega.''_

_''__agashi,,, '' _panggil eun-ji , ia tak tega melihat minjae begitu rapuh,

_''__semenjak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah sekalipun tidur nyenyak. Aku selalu melihat wanita berbaju putih terbaring di sebuah batu, perlahan tubuh wanita itu memudar,,,_

_aku menangis setiap terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi sederhana namun sarat akan ketakutan…_

_Youngjae selalu setia menjagaku setiap malam. Aku yakin dia sangat tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Hal ini berlangsung hingga kami menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama.'' _

_''__selama itu? Kenapa agashi tidak menceritakan hal ini pada tuan dan nyonya?'' _

_''__aku benci membuat mereka khawatir. Youngjae yang tiap malam menemaniku merubah semuanya, dan tanpa aku sadari perasaan tak wajar mulai menjalari hatiku.''_ Minjae menerawang

Aku yang mendengar semua percakapan ini hanya menahan tangis mendengar kisah pilu yang di alami nonna . Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menceritakan hal ini padaku? Aku melihat eun-ji menoleh kearah minjae .

Ia menatap bingung akan ucapan yang terlontar dari minjae.

_''__perasaan itu, muncul tiap kali dia berusaha menenangkanku, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai kembaranku sendiri.'' _

Tubuhku makin bergetar hebat , perasaan sakit ini kembali muncul . Ucapan Minjae terdengar seperti hantaman bom atom, aku masih berusaha menyangkal semua ini

_'__Tuhan…aku mohon, bangunkalah aku dari mimpi buruk ini'_

Rasa pening mendominasi kepalaku saat aku berusaha menyangkalnya,

raut wajah Eun-ji menyiratkan ketidak percayaan mutlak. Ia menatap minjae intens , mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam ucapannya, sedangkan nonna ku tersenyum meyakinkan .

helaan nafas kasar berhembus dari gadis berbaju abu itu, - eun-ji

_''__kenapa anda menceritakan semua ini padaku nona? '' _

_''__karna aku membutuhkan bantuan mu.''_

_''__nde ?'' _

_''__eun-ji , dengarkan baik-baik''_ Minjae mengenggam kedua tangan eun-ji

''waktuku tak banyak, aku sadar bahwa wanita yang selama ini ada dalam mimpiku adalah ,,, aku .''

''mwo?!'' eun-ji tak percaya

_'' __hahhh… berhentilah melamun saat aku bercerita. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? _

_I will disappear eun-ji…_

_itu adalah aku saat berusia 17 tahun, inilah waktunya, tepat saat matahari terbenam.'' _

Minjae berbicara dengan nada bicaranya kesal, bersamaan dengan itu Air matanya kini sudah membajiri wajah Angelnya

_''__seolma ''_ eun-ji masih menyangkalnya

_''__jadilah penggantiku untuk sementara waktu, bantu aku .''_ minjae makin erat menggenggam tangan eun-ji

_''__tidak mungkin.''_ Eun-ji bergumam tak jelas

_''__anggaplah ini permintaan terkahir ku. Sampaikan maafku pada Youngjae karna selalu menyusahkannya , _

_dan maaf juga karna aku telah memiliki perasaan ini pada adik kandungku sendiri. Katakan itu padanya''_ jelas Minjae

_''__hanya satu hari. Jebal '_'' bujuk Minjae ,

Eun-ji mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipinya . masih terlalu kalut untuk menyadari semua ini.

Minjae tersenyum lega.

_''__gomawo ... -Disini dingin,''_ keluh Minjae.

_''__lebih baik kita pulang agashi.''_

_''__sireoh, aku suka tempat ini, _

_hmm,, jika Youngjae di sini pasti ia tak akan beranjak barang sejengkalpun. _

_Dia sangat suka pemandangan seperti ini. '' _

_''__agashi anda perhatian sekali ,, pasti youngjae sangat bahagia memiliki nonna seperti anda'_' Eun-ji memandang kagum ke arah Minjae.

_''__ani . dia pasti sangat membenciku.'' _Gumam Minjae pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar eun-ji dan makhluk kasat mata di belakang mereka.

Eun-ji tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menghibur agashinya.

_''__bukankah agashi kedinginan? Biar saya ambilkan baju hangat anda.''_ Pamit eun-ji.

_''__nde…'' _

Minjae beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan menembus tubuh transparan Youngjae.

Youngjae sekarang tak memasalahkan itu, ia masih menatap punggung nonnanya dengan sedih, rambut hitam sebahu Minjae melambai anggun tertiup angin. ia masih terduduk di iringi isakan kecil yang keluar namun tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Youngjae berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri namun tubuhnya seakan terpaku di tempat, ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

_'__nonna berpalinglah, ?'_ ucap Youngjae

_''__Jae… aku akan berbicara dengan mu melalui air sungai ini. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai hujan? Karna saat ini tidak turun hujan, bukankah air tak apa? _

_mianhae. _

_Aku rasa inilah waktunya. Aku mohon, jangan benci kakakmu karna perasaan ini.''_

_'__aku sudah pernah katakana padamu untuk tidak mengucapkan maaf' _sahut youngjae yang tak terdengar Minjae.

_''__juga, jangan benci eun-ji saat ia menjadi diriku. Itu untuk kebaikan mu. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk diriku, kau tau,,aku adalah seorang pengecut . aku tak mampu mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang layak dengan mu. ''_ suara Minjae semakin parau,

_'__ mengatakan hal-hal yang tak berguna.!'_ Youngjae berucap dengan cukup keras.

_''__ahhh.. saat kau menyadari semuanya pasti amarahmu akan meledak. Kau tak perlu bertanya __'kenapa aku tau'__. _

_-Ingat. Kembaranku itu mudah di tebak._'' Minjae tertawa pelan di sela tangisnya.

_''__seperti cerita dalam negeri dongeng,_

_saat amarahmu memuncak datanglah pangeran bersandal putih jangan harap pangeran itu menunggangi kuda putih. Kau tau, itu hanya ada di negeri dongeng. Dia yang akan menenangkanmu, Mengungkap semua kebingungan yang telah aku ciptakan untukmu. '' _

_'__apa dia tak sadar ? aku laki-laki . bagaimana mungkin yang datang itu seorang pangeran ? bualan mu makin menyakitkan ! harusnya kau yang mengurai kebingungan ku. Bukan orang lain nonna babbo' _geram youngjae.

ia tak menyerah untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, namun semuanya sia-sia , ia tetap di tempat yang sama tak bergeser barang sejengkal pun.

_''__aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini, mungkin ini yang di sebut insting? Apakah menurut mu ini akan terjadi di masa depan? Jika benar hal ini yang akan terjadi sampaikanlah terima kasih ku untuk pemuda itu. Terimalah apapun yang ia berikan padamu, _

_Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup dekat, dan aku yakin . sekarang pasti kau sudah mengenalnya. Bukalah hatimu jae… _

_Lupakanlah janji mu. Aku tau kau terikat erat akan janji yang kau ucapkan. _

_Lupakanlah janji bocah berusia enam tahun itu. '' _

Minjae menyentuh lembut air sungai dengan telapak tangan nya .

_''__apakah kau mendengarku?''_ Tanya Minjae

_'__aku selalu mendengarkanmu nonna' _ Ucap Minjae

_''__arra, jangan marah pada siapapun setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, terlebih jangan salahkan dirimu karna persaan nonna . arraseo?''_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut minjae berbaring, tangan kanan nya erat menggengnggam kalung berliontin vertical.

keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia terlihat menahan sakit yang amat sangat,

Youngjae yang melihat kejadian ini panik, ia berusaha menggapai tubuh nonnanya . tapi tubuhnya tepaku di tempat, jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat, ketakutan itu kembali bergelayut di relung hatinya. Matanya semakin memanas menahan sejuta cairan bening yang siap tumpah . ia melihat kaki Minjae mulai melebur, merambat terus mencapai bagian atas tubuh minjae …

_'__nonna …. Nonna…. !'_ teriak youngjae brutal , ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat semua ini . dan sialnya dia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong sang kakak.

Youngjae mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari panik mendekati tubuh lemah didepannya, orang tersebut menangis pilu melihat tubuh Minjae mulai menghilang.

_''__a-ag –agashi… -Ap -apa yang harus aku lakukan.?''_ Ucapnya bingung

Minjae menggeleng pelan , ia tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkan eun-ji.

_'' __n –nan gwaenchana,…''_ Minjae berucap lirih, eun-ji menangis sesenggukkan.

Di belakang mereka, Youngjae masih terus memanggil nonna nya dengan frustasi , tenggorokan youngjae serasa menyempit tiap kali mengucapkan nama minjae . Sedangkan eun-ji hanya bisa memeluk Minjae , berusaha memberi kekuatan pada agashi nya.

Separuh tubuh Minjae sudah sukses menghilang, ia meraih tangan eun-ji dan memberikan kalung yang sedari tadi ia tersenyum menatap eun-ji.

_''__-te …-terima kasih telah menemaniku, '_'' Minjae berusaha sekuat tenaga mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Eun-ji menggeleng keras, ia memeluk Minjae makin erat,

''hajima… hiks… -je …–jebal '' bisik eun-ji.

Tubuh mungil Minjae perlahan menghilang seperti tertiup angin. tak menyiksakan apapun selain kalung berliontin vertical . membuat eun-ji memeluk angin . Ia menangis dalam diam.

_'__Andwae….! '_ jerit Youngjae histeris.

Tiba-tiba youngjae merasakan pening di kepalanya pandangannya kabur, samar-samar ia melihat sosok transparan minjae berdiri diatas aliran sungai. Tersenyum lembut ke arahnya yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran nya

_'__Nonna jebal… hajima… jangan tinggalkan aku…'_

* * *

><p><strong>^.- TBC ... -.^<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****^.-...PLease Review ...^.-****

* * *

><p><strong>1 "disini ada dua sudut pandang, ada PoV youngjae juga ada Pov author, aku bingung mau misahinnya giman jadi terpaksa gak ada keterangan pov-nya, ada yang mau ngasih saran buat masalah pergantian Pov? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hahhhh... akhirnya update juga nih chap III *padahal ff satunya jd terbengkalai... Mian TT<strong>

**semoga kebengingan kemarin bisa terjawabkan di sini... **

**dapet feelnya kah readersnim ?**

**maaf yah, ini update buru-buru, jadi pasti berantakan. **

**harepannya sih semoga bisa ngurangin kebingungan para readers hehe... **

**whiell juga minta maaf karna mungkin akan hiatus bentar, gak lama koq, paling sebulan , #gak nanya ! **

**heee mau fokus dulu ama tugas yang menumpuk+Uas yang menanti di depan mata T.T**

**padahal banyak ff daejae terbaru dari beberapa author, tapi aku belum sempet baca #ngeness banget .**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan bagi semua Babyz nd Warrior... mari kita dukung terus BAP ! <strong>

**semoga mereka menang dalam tuntutannya sama TSent**

**#kepikiran BAP mulu T.T**

**mari kita do'akan bersama babyz nd warrior ... **

**#ForeverWithBAP #JusticeforBAP !**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku ngucapin Makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang Udah review-follow-favorit -in ff iniiiiii ^.^<strong>

**Thanks for review #DaeMinJae - **#She3nn0 - **#ruka17 **- #JokeMato DaeJae - ******#ngiweung **- #mokythatha - **#BYGHIME - # - #daejaeya - #Guest - #QueenChan15**

**Thanks for favorite #DaeMinJae - # **

**Thanks for follow #she3nn0 - #ruka17 - #mokythatha - #DaeMinJae**

**Gamsahamnida yeoreobun... ^^**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
